Two Pink Lines
by kakakasi
Summary: Bella and Edward began dating at 14. At 16, Bella got pregnant but Edward denied the child was his. Now two years later, what will happen when he sees his child for the first time and realizes he made the biggest mistake of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

_  
All Human - AU - Very OOC at first. Renee never left Charlie when Bella was a baby so she grew up in Forks with everyone else. She was always close with the Cullen children - especially Edward. The two were the best of friends until they began dating at the age of 14. Two blissful years into the relationship Edward and Bella decide to take their relationship to the next level. They never expected the consequences that were to follow. Bella became pregnant and without thinking Edward reacted badly. Being only 16 years old he was ready to take on the responsibility as a father and he began thinking irrational. Bella and Jacob's friendship became a prominent thought in his mind and he accused her of cheating. Edward denied ever having gotten Bella pregnant and ends their relationship. It is now two years later and through careful planning Bella has kept her son, Anthony from him all this time. One day Bella is over at the Cullen home with Anthony and Edward comes home earlier than he was suppose to. What will happen when he realizes that Bella's son really is his? Will he realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking the heart of the girl he loves the most?_

**A/N: **This was my first fanfic. I had started this and removed it because I didn't have time for writing. Now that I am no longer working (at the moment) I should have more time to write and hopefully get chapters out better than I did before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the following characters(except for Anthony). They all belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

Who would have thought that two pink lines could cause the world to do a complete 180? Everything was perfect. I was in the greatest relationship, had the best of friends, and parents who were proud to call me their daughter. One missed pill and two pink lines later and that all changed. I'm now single and disowned by my parents. The only thing that remains the same are my friends.

I never dreamed of being a mother, let alone a single mom, living on my own while still a senior in high school. I will never regret my decision to keep him. He is my life. My little Anthony Masen Swan. He's my miracle.

It didn't bother me anymore either that his father made the choice to not take responsibility for his actions. If he didn't trust me enough to think I could actually cheat on him then I don't want him in my life or his son's. He has made his decision and now has to live with that for the rest of his life.

I suppose I should give the back-story to these thoughts. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm 17 years old, almost 18, and the mother of a beautiful 16 month old baby boy named Anthony Masen Swan.

His father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I had been dating since we were 14. Before that, we were the best of friends. Our families have known each other since we ourselves were babies. When I was 15, Renee, my mom insisted on me taking birth control. She didn't like the idea of her daughter being sexually active but she preferred to know that if I was, I would be protected. Since Edward and I weren't having sex, I had a tendency to forget to take them.

After being together for two years, at the age of 16, Edward and I decided to take our relationship to the next level - to have sex. It was both of our first times and although it was painful at first, it was everything I imagined it to be. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Six weeks later, I started feeling nausea every day. It was horrible. I'd be sitting in class and have to run from the room before puking in front of everyone.

When I told Alice what was happening, she went to the drug store to get me a pregnancy test. She was there when I took it - not in the bathroom with me, in my room. She held my hand as I waited the three long minutes to discover my fate.

Two pink lines. My heart stopped. I was pregnant at the age of 16. What was going to happen now? What would everyone in school say? How would my parents react? How would Edward react?

Renee and Charlie did the one thing I feared most. They kicked me out. Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle, offered to allow me to move in to their home, but after their son's reaction, I refused. Instead they put a security deposit down on an apartment for me and I got a job after school and on weekends to pay the rent.

I broke the news to Edward and he lost it. He accused me of cheating on him with Jacob Black, a long time family friend. He swore that this mistake wasn't his and he wanted nothing to do with me or my baby. That day he ripped my heart out of my chest.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were there to support me. They helped me through the nine months of pregnancy and taking care of Anthony after he was born. I constantly asked them not to worry, but they insisted. Alice always said "We're family, and this is what family does for each other."

* * *

"Bella!" Alice's soprano voice filled my ears. "Let's go shopping. Anthony needs more clothes." I groaned. Oh god, shopping with Alice is a nightmare. Once she gets started its nearly impossible to stop her.

"No, Alice. He has enough clothes, thanks to you." It was the truth. I swear she has spent more than her car cost on him- and she owns a Porsche!

"Please, please, please," she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout, giving me the puppy dog face. Ugh. Stupid pixie, she knew I couldn't say no to her when she gave me that face. "Plus we can get you some new clothes for school. Come on! You have to show off the fact that you still have a hot body even after having a baby!"

Wow. Did Alice really just say that? I could feel my cheeks burning from my blush.

"Fine, Alice. But you are not spending too much because I already know you're going to refuse to allow me to pay for anything." I demanded.

She squealed, bouncing in her seat. I never understood how she was always so energetic.

"Yay! You go get Anthony ready and I'm going to call Rose and tell her to meet us at the mall" she jumped from my bed and bounded out of the room. I shook my head and laughed to myself. Alice will always be Alice.

I stood from my bed and left my room, heading down the hall to the nursery. I opened the door and quietly looked through one of the dressers until I found some clothes for my miracle. I set them on the changing table next to the dresser and tip-toed over to Anthony's bed. I didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping, but as soon as I sat on the edge of the bed I was met with his wide, green eyes. I internally sighed, of course he had to have his father's eyes, the ones that could make me forget my own name. I smiled down at him before scooping him up in my arms.

"Hey, baby. You want to go for a ride with Mommy and Aunt Alice?" I cooed at him as I sat him down on the changing table to dress him. He giggled at me and nodded his head as I pulled a long sleeve polo over his head. "Aunt Rose will be there, too. I bet you'll be excited to see her."

"Momma!" He squealed as I slid his jeans up his legs. I could feel the huge grin that adorned my face. I don't think anything could make me more happy than Anthony. I slipped a pair of socks and his shoes on his tiny feet before picking him up and setting him on the floor next to me.

"Bella!" Alice came into the room and a huge smile took over Anthony's features. "Everything is set, Rose is going to meet us in an hour."

"Ali!" Anthony squealed again. I think Alice is starting to rub off on him.

"Hi there, squirt." Alice picked him up and pulled him into a hug. "You ready to go shopping with your three favorite people!?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded his head and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. That's my little gentleman.

* * *

An hour later we were sitting in the food court, waiting for Rose to join us. I was sipping on my soda, watching Alice and Anthony interact. A smile played at my lips. I was thankful that Alice was as involved in his life as she was. Especially because he refused to admit that Anthony was his son. Well, not really refused, but he denied him from the moment he found out I was pregnant. Edward has never seen Anthony, so there really hasn't been room for refusal, though he's been at the Cullen house on numerous occasions - when it just so happened that Edward wasn't around. One look at Anthony's face and there was no denying that he's Edward's son. He has his piercing green eyes and his unnaturally beautiful bronze hair. He is pretty much the spitting image of Edward.

This was the main reason that Edward has never seen his son. He made the choice to accuse me of cheating and deny that he could have gotten me pregnant. I knew the minute he figured out the truth, he would want to be in his life and I don't think I could handle him being around that much. I was still irrevocably in love with him, even after how he has treated me the past two years.

"Hey, girls." Rose took a seat at the table with us. "Anthony."

"Rosie" he jumped from his seat and ran into her arms, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my favorite little man," she smiled at him and tickled his sides. He burst into giggles, squirming in her arms.

"What took you so long, Rose? Don't you know you've wasted precious shopping time?" Alice scolded her as if she was a young child.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had to wait for Emmett, he asked for a ride, saying something about meeting up with the guys and birthday presents." Rose shrugged her shoulders and I nearly choked on my drink.

"What? You mean the guys are here," she nodded. "All three of them?" Rose nodded again, I scowled before scanning the food court. I hoped to not find them. Unfortunately, my eyes landed on Forks' own Adonis standing across the food court talking with Emmett and Jasper. He had his back towards us but I knew it was him. I would know that unique head of disheveled bronze hair anywhere.

"Rose! You should have called and warned us. Edward isn't allowed to see Anthony, you know that!" Alice yelled, causing a few heads to turn our way including Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The three of them started walking towards us.

"Uh, guys." I motioned towards the boys and Alice and Rose looked in their direction. They both turned back to me with wide eyes. "Come here, baby." I pulled Anthony from Rose's lap and stood, holding him against my hip. "Alice, I'm going to the bathroom, come get me when they leave." She nodded and I headed off into the opposite direction of the boys to hide in the bathroom like the coward I am.

**A/N:** I am looking for someone to beta this story for me. If you cannot tell I am **very** bad at comma placement. It is one of my weaknesses when it comes to writing. If anyone would be interested in beta-ing for me send a PM. I receive my email right on my cell phone so I should be able to respond immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - **I want to thank all of you for the very encouraging reviews. You guys are the reason why I brought this story back to life. Thank you to everyone that started to read this last year and have come back to read it now. I _will_ continue this, no matter how long it takes me to finish.

You will notice some changes between these next few chapters and what I had originally written. Most of the differences are minor and may even go unnoticed.

This story will be in Bella and Edward's POV. It will be mostly Bella's but there will be chapters in Edward's POV where it is needed.

I want to thank everyone who offered their beta services, and a huge thanks to **Say Goodbye Again** for beta'ing this chapter.

I think that's enough of my rambling for now...

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

One thing I hated more than shopping with Alice was... shopping with Emmett. Alice at least shopped with purpose and a specific goal in mind. Emmett, on the other hand, was just as lost as the next man here. The only store he could locate without looking at the directory was Spencer's Gifts.

Emmett and Jasper insisted on me accompanying them while they shopped for Bella. Her birthday was only a few weeks away and Alice wanted everyone to have their gifts for her as early as possible. Reasoning with these two was almost impossible, I had no reason to tag along on this trip, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Emmett even threatened to use force if I didn't go with them. In the end they won and I rode with Jasper while Emmett met us there, after catching a ride with Rose.

Emmett and Jasper stood in front of the massive mall directory as they decided on what stores to shop at. I leaned against it with my hands shoved in my pockets as I waited for them.

"Rose! You should have called and warned us. Edward isn't allowed to see Anthony, you know that!" The shrill sound of a female's voice echoed through the room. At the mention of my name, my eyes scanned across the food court for the owner of the voice. Alice, Rose, Bella and... her son were sitting at a table in the middle of the spacious area. Rose was sitting with her back to us, obstructing my view of the small child that sat on her lap. Emmett and Jasper quickly looked away from the map in front of them to the girls before looking back at each other with wide eyes.

"Come on, guys. Let's get this shopping over and done with. I feel like a girl being here." Emmett's eyes landed on me before he shot Jasper a panicked glance.

_What's that all about?_

"Why don't we go say 'hi' to the girls first?" I didn't give them a chance to answer as I turned and started walking towards the table they were at. Bella looked up at us while a look of panic washed over her face. She quickly stood, pulling the small child from Rose's lap. She positioned herself so that her body was between me and the child, making it impossible for me to get a good look at him. Why didn't she want me to see him? She turned from the table and hurriedly walked away, still clutching the boy to her side.

"Ladies," Emmett's addressed the girls as he took a seat next to Rose and draped an arm across her shoulders. Jasper took his respective seat next to Alice, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as he sat down. I pulled up a chair from another table and turned it so that I was sitting with the back between my legs and my arms folded across the top.

"Rose, Alice." I nodded in each of their directions, my voice dripping with venom. Neither of them was too fond of me after breaking up with Bella; they merely tolerated my presence for the sake of Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward," Alice's tone matched mine. Rose, on the other hand, simply glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask these two idiots." I pointed to Emmett and Jasper. "They dragged me here."

"We're here to get Bella's birthday present." Emmett told her.

"That still doesn't explain why he's here." Rose spat.

Gah. This was infuriating. They had no reason to treat me this way. She was the one who cheated on me and got knocked up by some mutt from La Push.

"I'm not allowed to hang out with my friends anymore?" I snapped, frustrated.

"I never said that," she retorted. "I just don't understand why you would want to go shopping for Bella. You have no reason to."

"Like I said, they forced me." Rose's attitude was honestly beginning to get on my last nerve. There was no excuse for her to treat me as if I was a felon. Bella was in the wrong, not vice versa.

The four of them quickly dived into conversation about the upcoming surprise party they were throwing for Bella and I did my best to tune them out. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed Bella. She was the only girl I ever felt any type of attraction to: with us it was something deeper than simple physical attraction – our connection was more profound, as if we were destined to be together. I was genuinely in love with her, and I thought she felt the same.

It hurt to think about what had happened between us two years ago. We had been together for two blissful years before everything fell apart. I was sure she was "the one" until she came to me with tears in her eyes and told me she was pregnant. I admit that I reacted badly but there was no way I had gotten her pregnant; we used protection. I remembered everything they taught us in health class, but at 16 years old that type of thing doesn't go through your head when your girlfriend drops that kind of news on you.

I could feel all of the blood drain from my face when she uttered those words. My thoughts turned frantic and I couldn't think straight. I was only 16. I was not ready to take on the responsibilities of becoming a father. I was still a kid and having a child of my own was the last thing I wanted to do at that point in my life.

Then the voice in my head brought her friendship with Jacob to the forefront of my mind. What if she was cheating on me? What if her friendship with Jacob wasn't strictly platonic? With the doubt seeded in my mind, I reacted the way I did. I outright accused her of cheating on me, called her a couple of names that would make a sailor blush, and walked away from the only love I had ever known.

I wasn't even inside the house before Alice attacked me. Luckily she was too small to cause any serious damage but I was sore for a few days after the beating she gave me. It crushed me to know that for the first time in my life, Carlisle was disappointed in me. Esme tried to hide her chagrin but I could see through her mask of indifference. Rose was openly hostile towards me and made it well known that she would rip my head off, given the chance. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones to not show any difference towards me. I knew that they felt the same as Carlisle but would never voice their opinions to me. I was their brother and they would never abandon me.

The conversation around me finally changed from the party to school the following day. I decided now was as good a time as any to become a participant in the discussion.

"… I know, I can't believe we finally made it to senior year." I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my throat. If anyone expected to not make it to their senior year, it would be Emmett. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was 18 and not five years old.

"What are you laughing at?" Rose sneered. I shook my head, not wanting to get into an argument with her. I fought with Emmett enough already that morning.

Alice was across from me tapping her fingers anxiously on the table and occasionally stealing glances in the direction of the restrooms. She was getting impatient but I couldn't figure out exactly why. Then it dawned on me.

"Where'd Bella go?" I blurted. Rose glared at me, again, and Alice looked from me to Jasper and back again.

"She had to go to the bathroom." Alice stated. I knew the little pixie was lying: It doesn't take 30 minutes to go to the bathroom.

"She's been gone an awfully long time." The tension surrounding us increased by tenfold as I spoke. After a moment of silence, I realized why she hadn't returned. "She's avoiding me, isn't she?"

Alice, Rose, and Emmett didn't say a word, confirming my suspicions. Jasper was the only one to speak up.

"It's hard for her, Edward," he started. "I know it's been two years since your break-up but seeing you is still hard for her."

"That's why she doesn't come by the house anymore." Emmett added before Rose's hand came in contact with the back of his head. "OW! Babe, what was that for?"

Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Well boys, we have shopping to do so we'll see you later." Alice gave Jasper a chaste kiss on the lips before she jumped from her seat and took off in the direction of the restrooms. Rose followed shortly behind her.

Frustrated, I pushed away from the table and all but stomped off in the opposite direction. I didn't want to be at the mall any longer than I needed to, and it had already been long enough.

* * *

**AN- **Please review! I am always willing to hear your thoughts on this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well!

As suggested by** Miss Stacy Sea Cullen**, I have enabled anonymous reviews so those of you that don't have accounts can leave your thoughts too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It took me longer than I had hoped to go through and revise.

Thanks so much to **Say Goodbye Again** for beta'ing this chapter. It would most likely be completely crap without your help.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I couldn't believe it. There I was, pacing and hiding in a bathroom, because of a stupid boy. I didn't think I could get any more pathetic. Even after two years, the control he had over me never faltered. It only became a different kind of control. No longer did he dazzle me, as I once called it, but now he had me making plans around his schedule to avoid exactly what almost happened out there; a run-in with him.

Looking down at my son in my arms, I thought about the reasons I was doing this in the first place. I knew that if Edward ever learned the truth he would demand I allow him to be involved in Anthony's life. The way he had reacted to learning I was pregnant was out of character for him. He was always the level-headed one, the one who thought things through first. Deep down in my heart I knew he wasn't thinking, but I refused to let that sway my resolve.

Emmett and Jasper tried to reassure me that he wasn't thinking rationally when I told him. They tried to convince me to give him another chance, to allow him to see his son, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't be able to handle him being around often. I was still in love with him, yet I hated him with almost every fibre of my being.

I heard footsteps echo through the bathroom and looked up to find Alice standing in front of me.

"He's gone. Not from the mall, but from the food court," she smiled as she grabbed my hand that wasn't supporting Anthony, and dragged me out the door behind her. "Now come on, we have shopping to do."

Both Alice and Rose dragged me from store to store, piling clothes in my arms and pushing me towards dressing rooms.

"Mary Alice! I will never wear this!" I shouted at her from inside the small dressing room. The outfit I was currently being forced to try on was a deep blue long sleeve Henley shirt that clung to my torso and a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans that were skin tight. I reluctantly opened the door to allow Alice to see.

"Bella, you look hot!" Alice and Rose squealed in unison. Anthony was standing next to Rose, gripping her hand.

"Momma pwetty." I walked over and bent down so I was at eye level with him.

"You think so, honey," he nodded.

"Should I let Aunt Alice buy this for mommy?" He nodded again.

"I would have bought it for you without his permission." Alice muttered before pushing me back into the dressing room. "Now change so we can head home."

After Alice paid for everything we were back in her car heading for the Cullen's home. Rose followed behind us in her precious M3. Alice was uncharacteristically silent the entire drive back. I stared out the window and watched trees pass by in a green blur. I was itching to ask Alice what happened when the guys came over to the table, but that was a conversation that would have to wait until Anthony was distracted. He may have been young, but he was a smart kid.

When we pulled into the garage I noticed the stupid, shiny Volvo of his parked in its usual spot.

"Don't worry, he's not here. They took Jasper's car." Alice reassured me. The panic I was feeling must have been written all over my face. I nodded and climbed out of the passenger seat before leaning down into the back to free Anthony from his car seat. As soon as he was free from the restraints of the seat-belt he sprinted from the car to the house. I laughed quietly to myself. He sure didn't get his love of speed from me.

Entering the house, we headed straight for the kitchen where Esme was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom." Alice bounced over to her, giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "We have company."

Esme smiled as she turned around and saw Anthony and I standing in the doorway. Anthony ran over to her and jumped up into her arms, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around her neck. For a second, I thought he was going to choke her. After he released his death-grip on Esme, I walked over and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Bella. It's been a while since you've been able to stop by." She was right. I felt horrible for not coming over more, but I could only come over when _he_ wasn't home which lately didn't seem to happen often.

"I'm sorry. You know how things are. Hopefully with school starting, I'll be able to visit more often."

"I understand, dear. You don't have to explain yourself to me," she smiled reassuringly. "Now why don't you three go into the living room until I call you for dinner."

The three of us retreated to the living room until Esme called for us. I sat down on the couch and pulled Anthony onto my lap while Alice turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. She paused on some cartoons and Anthony's eyes were immediately glued to the images in front of us. I turned towards Alice, ready to start firing off questions.

"So, what happened?" Alice looked from me to Anthony and back again.

"He was being his usual pig-headed self. He wanted to know where you ran off to and why you are avoiding him. The same stuff he always asks." I couldn't help but laugh. Could he be any more oblivious? And I always thought Edward was the smart one. Alice cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry," I started. "It's just, he really thinks I would still talk to him after he accused me of cheating and broke up with me - _while_ I was pregnant with _his_ child. He's so... so dense."

"He's not always, Bella. Edward only seems to be dense when it comes to you." I could feel my brow furrow in confusion. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice drawled while slowly shaking her head. "He still cares about you, even though he has an odd way of showing it." I snorted.

"It's true, you know." Rose entered the room, sitting in the armchair across the room. "His eyes light up whenever someone even mentions your name."

"And you two would know this, how?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. These two were up to something. In the past two years, they never once spoke anything remotely nice about Edward.

"Emmett and Jasper still hang out with him and we get dragged along." Alice grimaced. She wasn't happy with Jasper about his decision to be supportive of Edward after his actions, but she wouldn't force him to give up his best friend. The whole situation was a little ironic, Edward was her own flesh and blood - _her twin_ - and yet she had almost as much disdain for him as I did.

"Oh, right. Anyway, anyone else as opposed to going back to school as I am?"

School was definitely something I couldn't wait to end. Ever since the pregnancy, I'd been treated like a leper. The whispers and rumours that flowed throughout the school were worse than when Edward and I first started dating. At least back then people were saying good things, things that didn't hurt. Now everything was said with malicious intent. This year was sure to be hell.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley would without a doubt make this year miserable for me. The two were always jealous of my relationship with Edward, even before we dated. Once we started dating it only got worse. They would corner me in hallways and make threats towards me, trying to get me to break things off with him. Shortly after the break-up, their torment turned from threats to attacking me for 'being a slut'. I wished I could drop out, but I had more than just myself to think about when it came to that decision. What kind of life could I give my son without getting a proper education?

"Nice subject change, Bella." Alice muttered. "No, I'm excited for school. You should be too."

Before I could respond, the sound of car doors shutting could be heard from outside. _Shit_. I wasn't expecting to be here when the guys got back. Alarm overtook Alice's features and I'm positive it was a mirror image of my face. I was frozen in my spot unsure of what to do. I could leave out the back door and avoid another almost confrontation with him or I could stay put and allow him to finally see the truth. Our trip to the mall and the half hour I spent in the restroom flashed through my mind. I didn't want to be a coward. I didn't want to run away anymore.

The front door finally opened and two set of footsteps could be heard heading towards the kitchen, while one set of footsteps trailed off up the stairs. Good. Hopefully _he_ took off up the stairs and I wouldn't have to face him.

"Momma." Anthony's voice was quiet as he tugged lightly on the sleeve of my shirt. I turned my attention towards the boy in my lap and beamed at the sight. His lips were formed into a relaxed, content smile and he was fighting to keep his eyelids open. Always so stubborn, just like his mother. A small yawn escaped from his lips as he turned around in my lap and threw his small arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I think it's time to get someone home and to bed." I wrapped my arms gently around his little body. "Tell Esme I'm sorry we couldn't stay for dinner, and I'll bring Anthony over around 7:30 tomorrow." Alice nodded. I was thankful that Esme offered to keep an eye on Anthony while we were at school. If she hadn't, I would have to leave him with one of my neighbours in the apartment building - most likely Mrs. Johnston, the elderly women across the hall - or worse, a daycare facility with complete strangers looking after my son.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Alice and Rose stood and gently hugged both Anthony and me before I turned to head towards the door.

As I rounded the corner from the living room to the foyer, three things happened simultaneously. I bumped into something hard, Anthony's head shot up at the impact, and _his _beautiful green eyes widened in shock as he stared down at Anthony's bewildered face.

"I'm sorry." I murmured under my breath before pushing past Edward and running to my car before he could attempt to stop me.

**Edward's POV**

Not once in my life had I felt shock of this magnitude. I swear I could feel my heart stop beating momentarily when Bella collided with my chest and the young boy in her arms lifted his head from her shoulder.

Bright green eyes stared back at me as I took in the small boy's features. The child had his mother's nose, but the rest of his face was almost an exact replica of mine. He had high cheekbones and an angular jaw line, although they were still soft and more rounded from his baby fat. His wide eyes were a vibrant green and his hair was the same odd bronze color of mine. I thought back to the many photographs I had seen of myself as a child. This boy in front of me looked the same as I did when I was a baby.

My mind became a jumbled mess and all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and beg for Bella's forgiveness, but I didn't. I was frozen in place as she pushed past me and rushed out of the house. I slowly turned and watched through the door – that was left open in her haste to leave – as her taillights disappeared behind the trees outlining the driveway.

I was a fucking moron.

I was wrong; Bella hadn't been unfaithful, she wasn't lying when she said the child was mine. In that moment, I hated myself more than I ever had before. Bella needed me and I just abandoned her – her and _my _child. She had to suffer through the 9 months of her pregnancy alone, she gave birth to him without someone – me – by her side, she spent the past 16 months changing his diapers, making sure he was fed, and doing everything she could to take good care of him.

I deserved every blow that Alice had given me that day and more. The cold glares and hateful remarks from Rose were well earned. My actions did not merit the tolerance that Emmett and Jasper gave to me. Carlisle and Esme were right to be disappointed in me; what I did was shameful.

The first year and four months of my son's life – his first words, his first steps - had passed and I only had myself to blame for missing them. I ruined the best relationship in my life, and broke the heart of the only girl I had ever and will ever love.

It would be no surprise if Bella never forgave me for betraying her trust the way I did: I didn't deserve it, but I would do anything to be a part of her life again; to be a part of my son's life.

I don't know how long I stood there in the open doorway, staring at the empty yard outside. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled me from my reverie. I spun around, startled, to find Alice looking at me quizzically. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

Alice continued to stare at me for a beat longer before she continued on to the dining room.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and gently pushed the door until I heard the latch click shut.

As I joined Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen, I resolved to talk to Bella tomorrow, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**AN- **There you have it. Edward has seen Anthony and realizes what a moron he was. What will happen next? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. ;)  
Review; you know you want to. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I want to start out by saying THANK YOU to everyone that is still with me. Thank you for all of your support and for putting up with the sporadic updates from me. About a week after I posted the last chapter one of my ferrets passed away and it kind of hit me hard because he was the first one I had and a big part of my family. I wasn't going to even attempt trying to write while in that state of mind. Things would have taken a hard left into angstville if I had. When I did get back into a good enough mood to write some personal things came up that I had to take care of and writing was unfortunately put on the back burner. Now that all of that is cleared up updates will be coming more often.

Thanks so much to **Say Goodbye Again** for beta'ing this story.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I awoke to the persistent gray of the Forks' sky. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. A glance at my alarm clock indicated that it was time for the day to start, sitting on the table next to the alarm was my cell phone; I noticed the flashing LED light and picked it up to see the 1 new text message.

_Rose wants to get to school early so we're all going ahead. I dropped off your stuff from yesterday, last night after everyone left. You BETTER wear one of the outfits I bought you yesterday, missy. No arguments. If you show up at school in jeans and a t-shirt I will drag_ _you back to your place and make you change._

I laughed quietly to myself; Alice knew me all too well. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. After a hot relaxing shower, I pulled my brush through my hair to smooth it out and quickly but thoroughly brushed my teeth. Wrapped in only a towel, I went back to my room and started looking through my closet. Not only had Alice dropped the clothes off, she put them away also.

_How did I not notice her in my room last night?_

After a few minutes I settled on one of the many tight fitting, low cut Henley shirts that she insisted on buying, in red and a pair of black skinny jeans. I slid on a pair of red ballet flats to finish the ensemble before going to get Anthony ready for his day.

Anthony was already sitting up in bed playing with one of his many teddy bears when I walked into his room.

"Hey baby, you ready to go see Grandma Esme?" I asked him as I picked him up. He nodded and threw his arms around my neck in a hug. After he released me, I set him on his feet and told him to pick out what he wanted to wear.

Anthony came back with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt in hand. He thrust his clothes to me and _attempted_ to take off his pyjamas. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he struggled to remove the clothes from his tiny body. When he noticed, he glared at me then walked over and held his arms up above his head so I could help. I instantly pulled the shirt up over his head and had him changed.

Once he was fully dressed he ran from the room with me slowly following behind him. I wasn't ready to face today; the only good that came from it was knowing this was the last year I had to deal with most of the people I've put up with over the past few years. When I reached the door, Anthony was already in his jacket, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest.

As soon as I released Anthony from his car seat he bounded towards the house. I lifted the bag full of his toys and other things he may need throughout the day off the passenger seat and threw the strap over my shoulder before following behind him. Anthony stood in front of the door practically bouncing in place. He was spending way too much time with Alice; her bubbly personality was starting to rub off on him. I scooped him off his feet and knocked lightly on the door three times.

When the door opened, the last person I wanted to see stood in front of me. Edward. His eyes settled on Anthony's face and grew wide for a brief second before he composed himself to look at me.

"Is Esme here?" I asked, coldly. I honestly didn't want to speak to him, even if it was simply to ask where someone was.

"In the garden," his tone matched mine. I nodded and stepped around him into the house, walking towards the door that led out to the garden. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the back of my head.

_Why the hell is he staring at me, and why oh why do I wish I could slap him._

I found Esme exactly where Edward said she would be; kneeling among the vibrant coloured flowers. When she saw me, she dropped what she was doing and stood.

"Hello Bella, Anthony," she smiled and walked over to us. Anthony was trying to squirm out of my grasp. "Let me wash up and then I'll take this little one from you."

I followed her into the house and to the kitchen. She swiftly washed the dirt off her hands and arms before turning around and taking Anthony from my embrace. He wrapped her in a tight hug and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Esme. I don't know how I can ever repay you, but I really do appreciate this."

"Nonsense, dear. You do not have to repay me for allowing me to spend time with my grandson."

I was grateful for Esme and Carlisle; they had been there for me when my own parents weren't. No matter how many times I thanked the Cullens for everything they had done for me, it would never be enough.

"I know. I'm glad that you and Carlisle want to be involved in his life. It's nice to know he has family that cares about him. Now-," I sighed and kissed the top of Anthony's head. "Mommy has to get to school. You be a good boy for Esme, okay?"

"Mmhm." Anthony nodded while he played with the ends of Esme's hair with his tiny fingers.

"I'll be over immediately after school to pick him up."

"Okay, dear. Have a good day."

With that I left them in the kitchen and went out to my car. I turned my key in the ignition and waited for the car to come to life. I pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the last first day of purgatory.

* * *

A groan escaped my lips as I pulled into the school parking lot. There was only one empty space left and _of course_ it had to be next to his Volvo. I reluctantly pulled into the spot and turned off my car. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my bag from the backseat and got out of the car, and headed straight for the building.

"Bella, there you are!" Alice came running over to greet me with Rose right alongside her. "We were starting to think you were going to skip."

"Alice, I wouldn't skip the first day of school. You of all people should know that." I laughed at her accusatory tone. I didn't even like the idea of skipping school in the middle of the year, (although I had been talked into it numerous times).

"I know, I know," she shook her head, giggling.

"Come on, girls. We don't want to be late." Rose grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the school.

Emmett and Jasper were standing outside the doors waiting for us. As soon as we reached them, my feet left the ground as Emmett picked me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't…breath." I gasped. Once my feet were flat on the floor, I punched his shoulder. "How many times do you have to be reminded, _I'm breakable_."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "So, what'd you do to Eddie last night, Bella?"

_What?_ I blinked a few times and stared at Emmett.

"I didn't do anything to him." I said, incredulous. At least, I didn't think I did anything to him.

"We bumped into each other when I left, that's all."

"You sure? He was out of it when he came into the kitchen." Emmett had a smirk on his face. I just wanted to smack it off of him, thankfully Rose did it for me.

"Crap, crap, crap." I hissed through gritted teeth. My hands clenched into tight fists. As that run in came back to me from last night, I didn't need this, I didn't _want _this. Not now. He was supposed to go on pretending that both Anthony and I didn't exist. Emmett and Jasper looked at me confused. Alice and Rose looked as if they were deep in thought. "He saw Anthony last night." My voice barely a whisper.

The four of them stood there for a moment staring at me, their mouths agape.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jasper stepped forward and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Everything will work itself out." I smiled weakly and nodded at him. Jasper always had this uncanny ability to calm anyone down. It was nice to have him around at times like this.

We all said our goodbyes and headed off in different directions towards our first classes. Alice and I both had English first period so we walked to class together in silence. Alice appeared to be lost in thought and I didn't want to bother her. Plus I was too engrossed in my own mind as well.

Did Edward notice how much Anthony looks like him? If he did, is he going to try to talk to me? I knew if he tried, I won't be able to contain my anger. When I saw him this morning, I wanted to hit him. I can't even imagine what urges would overwhelm me if he tried to talk to me about my – _our _– son. Would he expect me to forgive him easily? Ha. I'd never be able to forgive him.

I didn't even realize that Alice and I made it into class and took our seats. The shrill sound of the bell ringing pulled me back to reality. I looked around the room and tried to ignore the stares and whispers of the students around me. The teacher wasn't here yet which gave me a chance to talk to Alice. I turned to her, opening my mouth to speak but she beat me to the punch.

"What are you going to do," she asked. Again, she had that thoughtful expression on her face.

"I honestly don't know." I refrained from telling her that I hoped he hadn't noticed the resemblance between Anthony and him.

"You better figure something out, and soon." I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

The teacher came into the room then, muttering apologies for being late to his own class on the first day of school. He continued on to explain the syllabus for the year and the list of books we would be reading. Most of the books I had already read once or twice. The majority of class I spent lost in my own head, trying to decide what I was going to do if Edward confronted me.

I didn't even notice when the bell rang. Alice cleared her throat next to me and I turned to look at her.

"Are you going to sit here all day," she laughed and I quickly got up from my seat and followed her out into the hall.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I nodded and we both turned to head to our next class.

I walked into my next class – Sociology – and immediately let out a frustrated sigh. Sitting there, next to the only empty desk was none other than Edward Cullen in all of his perfection. A string of profanities flew through my head as I made my way towards the desk, looking everywhere except at him. Of course I managed to find something to trip over and stumbled forward, catching myself on the desktop but not before dropping my books to the floor. I knelt down to pick them up and as I reached for the last notebook lying on the floor, my fingers caught the soft flesh of someone else's hand, sending an electric shock shooting through me.

I gasped and instantly pulled my hand back. My eyes drifted from the hand in front of me, up the toned arm until I was met with those gorgeous emerald green eyes. He held the notebook in front of my face and I snatched it from his grip mumbling "thanks" and standing to take my seat. As soon as I was seated, I draped my hair across my shoulder, creating a wall between my face and his penetrating gaze.

Again, I couldn't pay any attention to what was going on in class, which made me thankful that classes today would only be spent going over the normal first day material – syllabuses and class rules. Instead I was focused on the fact that Edward was staring at me for the full hour. Once the bell rang, I swiftly gathered my books and jumped from my seat, making my way out of the classroom faster than I thought possible.

I was thrilled to find Jasper was in my Calculus class, I'd have someone to help out whenever I got stuck on homework or class work. I always had a bit of trouble with math throughout the years. Jasper flashed me a friendly smile as I sat at the desk behind him. He turned in his seat to face me.

"How's your day going, so far." he asked.

I shrugged. "It's been quite uneventful."

Jasper laughed then shook his head and looked at me seriously.

"Not for too much longer. Alice seems to think that something big is going to happen today. She's pretty excited about it."

"I highly doubt that, Jasper." I scoffed.

"Now, Bella, you know better than to bet against Alice." He teased.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and the teacher called the class to order. For what felt like the millionth time today, my mind wandered while the teacher droned on about the subject matter of the class.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of class, Jasper offered to walk with me to lunch. I declined and headed to my locker to unload my books from the first half of the day before continuing on to the cafeteria. I noticed some of the people in the hallway around me, whispering and pointing in my direction. I shrugged it off, ignoring their obvious gossip. After two years, I was used to being talked about even though it did hurt a little.

I was passing by an open classroom door on my way to lunch when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside the empty room. Startled, I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, my voice dripping with venom.

"We need to talk," his voice was flat, lifeless; his face an emotionless mask. I knew that expression all too well. He was an expert at keeping up a poker face. Attuned to his act, I knew exactly how to handle the situation in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest, holding my own.

"No we don't." I retorted.

He took a step closer so that we were merely inches apart. "Yes we do," his cool, sweet breath blew across my face. No doubt he was trying to dazzle me into the conversation I was desperate not to have with him. It took all of my strength to keep my will from crumbling.

"You made your choice, Edward. You have to live with it." I turned back towards the door. I needed to get out of this room, fast. I was nowhere near ready to have this discussion with him, especially at school. I was able to take two steps before Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again.

"Bella…" He let his façade slip for a second before composing his features again. For that brief moment, I could see the pain in his eyes. My mind urged me to reach out and hold him, to comfort him but the throbbing in my chest where my heart once was reminded me of all the pain he caused. "Please."

"There's nothing left for us to talk about, and don't touch me." I yanked my arm free from his grasp and sped from the room, fortunately without tripping over anything.

When I finally arrived in the cafeteria, my stomach was in knots. I slowly walked through the line, purchasing only a bottle of water. I found Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sitting at our usual table. As I took my seat, Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. He knew it didn't take that long to deposit books in my locker. Alice gave me a knowing look, while Emmett and Rose looked at the three of us bemused. I shrugged and opened my water, taking small sips from it.

Most of lunch, I sat there quietly, only speaking when spoken to which didn't happen too often. Everyone could tell I was lost inside my head once again.

That one encounter with Edward told me everything I needed to know. Edward _did _get a good look at Anthony last night _and _morning. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have gone back to Alice's after shopping yesterday and I should have called her before dropping Anthony off at the Cullen's. If I hadn't been so careless, I could have continued to avoid the inevitable.

It felt as if someone was watching me. When I looked up at Alice, she noticed my expression and tilted her head slightly, subtly pointing across the room. I didn't have to look up to know who was staring at me. _What is his problem? He's the one who said he wanted nothing to do with _my _mistake_.

The bell finally rang, pulling me back to reality. I said bye to everyone and told them I'd see them after school back at Alice's.

The rest of the day dragged on. In chemistry, I ended up sitting at one of the lab tables by myself. I silently thanked God for not putting me through the torture of sitting next to someone who would probably act as if I was a contagious disease.

The worst class of the day had to be gym. Athletics weren't my thing and whenever thrown into something physical, someone always ended up getting hurt. Fate seemed to be on my side because the hour ended up being a free period. I spent that time sitting in the bleachers with a book in hand. Coach Carr didn't comment about my being inactive – he knew that sports and I was a dangerous mix.

"Hey Bella," a voice called to me. I looked up to see Mike Newton standing in front of me. _Just great._

"Hi Mike." I gave him a weak smile, honestly not wanting to talk to him.

"How was your summer?" he asked, sitting on the bleachers next to me.

"It was alright." I shrugged. "I didn't do much except work and take care of Anthony. You know, it's hard to be a normal teen when you're a mom."

"That's true," he shifted nervously, obviously feeling uncomfortable about my statement. _Good, maybe he'll finally get the hint._

"So, did you hear about the back-to-school party Tyler Crowley is throwing?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I was pretty preoccupied all day."

"Oh… well…" he twirled his hands in his lap anxiously "It's this Friday and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

"I'm sorry, Mike. I have to work Friday night." I lied. Mike had a golden retriever complex and had been pursuing me since freshmen year. He could never get it through his head that I wasn't interested.

"Besides, even if I didn't have work, I wouldn't want to burden Mrs. Cullen with Anthony. She's already doing me a huge favor by watching him so that I can finish school."

"Oh, well. Maybe some other time." I nodded and he left to go to the locker room.

The day finally ended and I made my way out to the parking lot. As I slipped into my car, I noticed the silver Volvo was no longer parked in its spot. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving off towards the Cullen's home.

When I pulled up in front of the house, Esme was out on the porch with a broom in her hands. She smiled when she saw me getting out of the car.

"Hello, Esme." I returned her smile, proceeding up the steps to the house. "He wasn't too much of a handful, was he?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Anthony was a perfect angel, as always," she then motioned towards the door. "He's in the living room, playing…" she trailed off. I nodded and entered the house. I could hear Anthony's giggles in the living room and a grin involuntarily spread across my face.

I turned the corner to the living room and froze. Sitting on the floor with Anthony was the last person I ever expected to see interacting with him – _Edward, _was playing with his 'Mega Bloks Build Bigger than Me' building blocks (they were these huge, over sized Lego's). The two of them were beaming and laughing as they stacked block on top of block, building a pyramid that was as tall as Edward himself. I stayed still, not making a sound as I watched them. As the pyramid grew taller, Edward picked Anthony up in order for him to continue adding blocks.

Edward glanced up from their project and his eyes locked onto mine. I could feel the happiness radiating off him. It was almost as if he was… glowing.

It was in that moment I knew.

I knew I could never deny Edward the right to see his son again, but he had to redeem himself in my eyes.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
